Far Cry 4 Easter Eggs
In The Far Cry Series there are many hidden secrets referencing movies, games, jokes, famous people or events, also known as Easter eggs. Far Cry *The Gamebook piece of loot includes a reference to the original Far Cry game in its description. "In this riveting Choose A Path Adventure, YOUR choices determine if Jack Carver successfully escapes the deadly island of Dr. Krieger." * Hurk mentions one of his "tattoo bros" is Jack. ''Far Cry 2'' *You will sometimes find malaria pills in loot, referencing Far Cry 2. *You will sometimes find conflict diamonds in loot, with the description describing that it comes from Bowa-Seko, a main location in Far Cry 2. *The GPS locator given to Ajay by Longinus in his first mission is the locator from Far Cry 2 with the screen smashed. *Longinus himself is implied to be either Leon Gakumba or Prosper Kouassi. Far Cry 3 *The Knock-Off GPS loot item's description refers to Rook Island, the location of Far Cry 3's events: "A cheap copy of an Elcano hand-held navigaton device. Comes pre-loaded with a map of Rook Island, wherever the hell that is." * In the Second mission with Willis he mentions, "You're not like the last So. Cal douchebag I babysitted during my last op." This is referring to Jason Brody. * The Maimed Wahine loot item's head may be Vaas Montenegro's. The description: "The hula girl's head has been replaced by an insane-looking man with a mohawk." * After completing one of the Armed Escort missions, which entails delivering a truckload of contraceptives and disease test kits, the driver remarks that "now we won't have to listen to those soldiers complain about how it burns when they piss". This likely refers to common pirate idle dialogue. Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy *After liberating or rescuing a local from Pagan's forces, a villager might say "Boy, that escalated quickly. I mean, that really got out of hand fast!". ''Referencing the popular quote that has also spawned a meme. ''Breaking Bad *While talking about Pagan Min's heroin filled plane Rabi Ray Rana mentions the name Walter White. BioShock *The Hypodermic Needle loot item includes a reference to BioShock ''and its EVE Hypos in its description: "Filled with glowing liquid. If this were a failed underwater utopia, you wouldn't think twice about jamming this in your arm." ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * In one of the houses with Yalung mask murders and a part of supply delivery mission, you will find a dead man with a red plastic bucket on his head and an arrow stuck in his knee. Bucket on the head in a popular Skyrim user exploit, with "arrow in the knee" is the infamous Skyrim guard spoken penis penis penis penis * penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis Team Fortress 2 *Heavy gunners sometimes say "cry some more" while in combat, likely a reference to the same line spoken by the heavy weapons guy. Papers, Please *A message pinned to the wall at the border checkpoint contains a modified version of the first day's orders from Papers, Please with references to Arstotzka changed to Kyrat. Predator *During the last mission of Hurk's redemption he will instruct you to go to the helicopter he marked on the map, then referencing a movie quote, "get to the chopper!". Star Wars * The signature weapon HS77 is modeled after Han Solo's blaster from the Star Wars movies. HS77- Han Solo 1977, which happens to be the release year of the original Star Wars movie. Also in the guns description, "for quicker handling to ensure you always shoot first." Referencing the long contested debate of who shot first,Han or Greedo. Honey Badger Viral Video *During the survival hunting PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS Alternate Ending * At the beginning of the game, after Pagan Min has said penis penis penis penis penis gay penis penis gay penis you r penis fag lolz penis penis penis penis penis penis penis